


Something Only You Can Do

by knightofsuperior



Category: SSSS.Gridman (Anime)
Genre: Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightofsuperior/pseuds/knightofsuperior
Summary: Spoilers for the end of SSSS.Gridman.Akane wakes up in her world again, but this time, she may have the chance to save it.The access code is...?





	Something Only You Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> No idea if this is gonna be anything more than a drabble, but the ending to SSSS.Gridman gave me some ideas. We'll see where it goes.

_ Something’s wrong. _

_ Something’s  _ **_very_ ** _ wrong. _

_ I shouldn’t be here. _

_ I left. _

_ Why am I back? _

“-and if you look between the lines, Honda’s messaging becomes clear, emphasizing the monster’s nature as both destroyer and victim-”

_ I gave this world my farewells. _

_ This world should have moved on without me. _

_ Why did it bring me back? _

“-anyone tell me the major difference between Anno’s interpretation and Honda’s?”

_ What could this world possibly need of me now? _

“-njo?”

_ What is it that I must do? _

“Akane Shinjo!”

Akane Shinjo’s eyes sprung wide open, quickly darting across the room.

“Miss Shinjo,” her teacher droned, “Just because you have the nice window seat doesn’t mean you get free reign to nod off in class.” 

“I-I’m sorry?” Akane stammered, her skin crawling from the amount of eyes on her. “I was-I just-”

“Hey, Akane, are you feeling okay?” Akane glanced to her right, her eyes wide. A blue-haired boy, sporting a pair of thick-rimmed glasses, stared at her. She knew this person well. After all…

...you don’t easily forget friends or your own creations.

“Akane?” Utsumi repeated, a concerned frown on his face. “You...don’t look well, frankly.” He wasn’t wrong; her reflection in his glasses looked a sickly pale sort. What startled her more than that, however, was what else she saw:

Purple hair and bright pink eyes.

She’d thrown this form away, given it up when she returned to her home. Her real home. This world was her’s, but it wasn’t hers. It couldn’t be her’s.

It never was.

“Sir,” Utsumi eventually said, turning to the teacher. “I think Akane’s sick. Can I take her over to the infirmary?”

“Sure, sure.” The teacher waved him off. “Takarada, go with him. You’re on sick room duty today, so just consider it an early start.”

Takarada?

Akane didn’t want to look.

She really, really didn’t want to see who she desperately hoped she’d see.

“Yes, teacher.” A figure stood up from a desk a few rows down, turning to face Akane.

Akane looked into her eyes.

And then, she ran.

“Shinjo!”

“Akane!”

“Where are you going?!”

Akane kept running, ignoring the blurring scenery, ignoring the shouts and screams of “Stop her!” and “What’s gotten into her?!”. This wasn’t right. None of it was. She shouldn’t be there, she shouldn’t be back in this world, because that would mean...

That would mean the worst.

That would mean she hadn’t changed at all.

That would mean she was to bring ruin to this world again-

Akane suddenly felt a something-a hand, maybe?-grab her by both her right arm and the back of her hoodie. Gravity took effect before she even had a chance to respond, causing her to stumble forward as she strained against the sudden grip. “Let go of me!” She struggled, attempting to wriggle her arms out of her jacket. “Let go!”

“N-no. I can’t,” a dull, disaffected voice replied. “W-we need to t-talk, Akane Shinjo.”

“I’ll scream! I’ll call for the police!” Akane slipped her left arm out of her jacket sleeve, frantically pulling at her other arm. “So let me go!”

“G-Gridman needs your help.”

Akane froze. Slowly, she turned her head to face her captor. A mess of unkempt hair, a five o’clock shadow, and a lanky frame greeted her.

This was...one of Yuta Hibiki’s allies.

One of Gridman’s.

“You’re-”

“T-there’s no time.” The man let go of Akane, the girl staggering slightly as she tried to get her bearings. “We need to get to Junk. N-now.”

Akane slid her arms back into the jacket sleeves, taking a few steps back. “How do I know you’re not here for me?”

“I am,” the man replied. “Gridman needs-”

“I meant to arrest me! Or-or execute me!” Akane’s breath hitched in her throat as the possibilities began running through her mind. “Or to drag me off to whatever world you come from!”

“Why w-would we do that?” The man tilted his head. “You have...repented for your c-crimes. Alexis Kerib is…” He glanced off to the side. “... _ w-was _ under control.”

Akane nearly fell to her knees in shock. “Was?”

The man frowned. “Like I said. There’s no time. H-hurry.” He quickly rushed off past her, clearly expecting her to follow. 

Akane could have done a lot of things. She could have run away. She could have tried to throw herself off of the nearest rooftop, or in front of a moving train. She could have stayed there, unmoving, until time itself stopped.

This world didn’t need her.

This world didn’t  **_want_ ** her.

But…

“...this is something only I can do,” she muttered, glancing up to the sky. “That’s what you’d say. Right, Yuta?”

With that, she took her first step.


End file.
